


Facebook Vintage: A Social Network Parody in Picspam

by merisunshine36



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisunshine36/pseuds/merisunshine36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if The Social Network took place in the 70s? Eduardo Saverin would still be foxy, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Vintage: A Social Network Parody in Picspam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackalicious retelling of TSN using screencaps from Andrew Garfield's film _Red Riding: 1974_ and Jesse Eisenberg's film _The Education of Charlie Banks_. In _Red Riding_ , AG spends a lot of time having sex and getting beaten up, and the picspam reflects that. So caveat emptor. Otherwise, come on in, the water's fine! (and I do mean fine.) I do not own any of the actors, characters, images etc. featured here.

Meet vintage!Wardo. He is one cool dude.

  


He works in the offices of Facebook with this best friend, vintage!Mark. Please observe his lovely and girlish figure.

  


Here is the face he makes when he's working hard on something. Maybe Mark is paying him a visit beneath his desk, and he's trying to keep it a secret. Don't worry Wardo, we won't tell!

  


Wardo gets a lot of ass. He likes do the horizontal mambo with vintage!Christy....

  


and vintage!Dustin...

  


...but his heart will always belong to Mark (seen here flanked from left to right by his posse, vintage!Erica, Chris, and Sean).

  
  
Unfortunately, Sean and Wardo don't always see eye to eye about the direction of the company. So Sean sends out THE LAWYER. (don't get in the car, Wardo!)

oh noes! The Lawyer sends him a contract that will dilute Wardo's shares in the company. 

Wardo is furious! Our intrepid hero storms into the offices of facebook.

Unfortunately for him, that doesn't go very well.

  


Wardo is booted from the company, and his dear little heart is broken. (his cheeks are so fat here! adorable.)

  


  
So he packs up his bags....

  


and heads to vintage!Singapore, never to be seen again.

  
 **the vintage!end**.   


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the low quality of the screencaps here--the whole movie is shot in a way that makes it look like they are in a room full of smoke, plus I am not a graphics wiz :(


End file.
